


[moodboard for] winter covers everything

by Ashling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, WIP Big Bang, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: A moodboard for the Yuko/Yuri/Victor ficwinter covers everything. Happy WIP Big Bang!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Nishigori Yuuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	[moodboard for] winter covers everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujYFru1T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/gifts).
  * Inspired by [winter covers everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943611) by [SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean). 



**Author's Note:**

> _She’s twenty-seven, and she wears the ring Yuri gives her on her pinky, uses the journal planner from Victor every day, dances with each of them to her favorite songs after she makes a wish over her candles._
> 
> Skating is a key component of their relationship, vodka is what they were drinking when they had sex for the first time, & they're constantly moving from city to city or living in different cities & the fic takes place over many years, & I thought the skylines at sunset would help convey that sense of love spanning time & space. I hope you like it, JujYFru1T! <333


End file.
